


Those Two

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Fem!Reader is with Skye until Skye cheats on her with Jemma. Skye had believed Y/N would cheat on her since Y/N would be on a month long mission with Bobbi. When Skye learned that Y/N hadn't and let her feelings and get in the way, Y/N left to go join the Avengers. Shortly, Y/N enters a relationship with both Wanda and Natasha. Y/N doesn't think of her ex until she sees Skye at one of Tony's parties.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Original Female Character(s), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Those Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelwlw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/gifts).



Bugs whizzed by incessantly, and you would have preferred bullets over them by the number of bites you had gotten all over your body. You looked in front of you, and Bobbi didn't seem to be faring any better. The two of you were currently on a mission in one of the more remote parts of the Amazon rainforest. You each kept taking turns using the machete to slash a new path while the one without the machete would continuously make sure no one was following the both of you.

What you wouldn't give to be back home at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters where it was currently encased in snow and no bugs for miles. Plus, you'd be cuddled in bed with Skye, your girlfriend of almost two years. 

"Y/N, I believe this area right here would be a great resting spot. Let's set up camp."

You and Bobbi began making quick work of clearing back the area wide enough for the two of you and gathering as much firewood as possible. While you were hacking away some of the smaller trees for the fire Bobbi had started, she went over and began making hammocks for you to sleep in up in the trees. 

Last night had been too close of a call with so many critters running about, and there was far more safety going up than staying close to the ground. The fire would help keep any predators at bay and of course, cook the fish you two had caught. Yes, you two had packed food, but being so far away from civilization, meant relying on nature to provide. Protein was necessary to fuel your bodies. 

"I know Coulson said this would take us about six to eight weeks, but I promise Y/N, you'll be back with Skye sooner that that."

"Thanks, Bobbi. I just miss her. I wish I was strong like her."

"You're strong. Just remember, the satellite phone is only to be used when we've finished the mission."

"Otherwise, Hydra will know we're here. And I'll be damned if they get any more intel."

"That's the spirit."

* * *

Three weeks had passed, and Skye hadn't heard from you. Yes, you had shitty reception and were relying on a satellite phone. And secrecy was needed to get up on Hydra. But Skye never believed you'd be faithful to her. You hadn't done anything to make her think that you'd cheat on her. It was just how she saw things. Why wouldn't you speak to her or try to? Why would you be too busy? You weren't there to keep her fears at bay. But Jemma was.

Jemma was Skye's saving light. And so what if she happened to seek comfort from her every night? You were probably doing the same with Bobbi. 

* * *

After four weeks, you and Bobbi were now waiting to be picked up and take much needed showers. The two of you had succeeded and not only flooded Hydra's lair in the rainforest, but also took pictures of all the information stored. Everything was left behind. Your reasoning was that when Hydra went to check on their labs, they'd think it was natural rainfall. 

"You going to give her a kiss as soon as they pick us up?"

"Nope! Only because I need to scrub for like days or at least take three showers before I feel clean enough for Skye to kiss me."

"Understood!" 

Bobbi laughs but agrees. She felt the same way. Sure, the two of you got creative with the outdoor shower you made. Yet, it wasn't like the showers at headquarters. 

* * *

Once you had showered twice (you were genuinely shocked to see how much grime there was), you went to find Skye and surprise her. When you went to the room you two shared, your heart shattered. Skye was wrapped around a very much naked Jemma, and the two of them were sleeping. Tears threatened to escape from your eyes, but you went to work and quietly and quickly started packing your belongings.

You saw Bobbi who was on her way out again and taking one of the vehicles to get some food. 

"Y/N, where you going with those bags?"

"Not here. Think you could drop me off at the bus station?"

Bobbi looks at you and puts your bags in.

"Tell me where to go, and I'll take you there."

"Pretty sure you don't have enough gas to get me to New York."

"I'll take you to the airport. Giving you enough time to tell me what's going on, so we can make a plan. You're like a sister to me, Y/N."

* * *

Three years have passed since that day, and you never bothered to speak to Skye. In fact, you rarely thought about her. Especially now that you had been in a relationship with both Wanda and Natasha for almost two years. Being part of the Avengers made you miss your old team, but those thoughts would be pushed aside. You left for a good reason. 

"Y/N, what's on your mind?"

You're in Wanda's lap, when Natasha lifts up your chin. 

"I don't want to go to the party tonight. I know Tony loves throwing these, but did he have to invite my old team? I'm nervous about...."

Wanda presses soft kisses to your naked back. 

"You won't be alone, Y/N/N. We will both be with you, and we aren't planning to leave your side."

"Wanda is right. And if you wish to leave at any moment, you can let us know."

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least eat."

"That's right, Y/N. Now let's go change and get ready. And wear the red number you did last time. She should see that you're in a far better place and be angry that we get to take you home and not her."

You knew the dress your girlfriends were talking about. They had purchased it for you because it showcased all of your curves.

* * *

"Coulson! Have you met our newest member? Have a feeling she's one of yours from before."

Tony says with a chuckle.

"Y/N, you're here?"

You turn to see Jemma and before you can speak, Bobbi rushes into you for a hug.

"You look fantastic, Y/N!" 

And like that, Bobbi and your girlfriends make sure you have no contact with Skye and Jemma. But eventually they do speak with you.

"Y/N, why'd you leave?"

"She doesn't owe you an explanation."

Wanda's eyes glow red. You place your hand on her shoulder, and she relaxes.

"Simple, Skye. You cheated on me with Jemma. And I'm so glad you did because I wouldn't have run off to New York and met my two amazing girlfriends. They love me completely and never let me feel any doubts about their love. They have my whole heart. That is all I'll elaborate on this manner. As far as I'm concerned, you are my past. I hope you both enjoy the rest of the party. I very much will since I'll be with the women I love."

With that, you take your leave and follow your girlfriends back to your quarters. You wanted to thank them both for being so good to you. And as you slowly removed your dress in front of them, and felt hands all over your exposed skin, you knew you couldn't wait to say the day you had wives. 


End file.
